Et Jack x Arcee oneshot
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Songfic based in the song "ET " from Kate Perry . Jack x Arcee fic . Enjoy ! No flames !


Title : ET Jack x Arcee One-shot  
Universe : Prime  
Warnings : xeno , femme x boy relationship , a bit of drama , ooc , A.U. , spoilers .  
Couple : Arcee x Jack Darby  
Rated : T  
Summary : Songfic based in the song "ET " from Kate Perry .

Jack Darby P.O.V.  
"I'm a normal teenager feathers, who lives with my mother in a country town. I'm only 16 years old and my main ambition at the moment is a motorcycle. Motorcycles cost money and lots of money. But maybe I can get some bike used for a good price. But for that I need to work. At my age, there are few jobs I can do. Went to work at a drive-in. Like many kids, I have a passion. And not just any passion, is the prettiest girl in school. But she'll never look at me. Alas!  
One day, I was leaving work and saw a beautiful bike in front of the cafeteria. Little did I know what awaited me . "

You're so hypnotising  
could you be the devil,  
could you be an angel  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like I'm floating,  
leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
you're not like the others,  
futuristic lovers  
different DNA,  
they don't understand you

"I rode in you. Suddenly appeared the girl of my dreams. We started chatting. But suddenly, you started running and messing up my romantic plans . I'm astride a bike crazy. And on top, with two very strange cars behind us. Jesus, what is this?

You hides us and reveals. I can not believe it. It's a robot that turns into bike. A robot thinking. And more than that, a robot girl. Yes, a robotic chick . Beautiful, more beautiful than the girl I love. Honey , you just might be heaven. Pretty! My heart throbs while you call me attention for having disrupted your plans and orders me to go.  
But too late! Now it's late, robotic babe ."

Your from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and I'm ready to go,  
lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love  
and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be a victim,  
ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien,  
your touch are foreign  
it's supernatural,  
extraterrestrial

"A new dimension opens for me. I find that I'm at the epicenter of a war between robotic factions . Fortunately, I'm on the side of friends. At the beginning, I wanted to live my life. But it did not.'s All so magical . But so secret. Almost risked our secret, my love. This why I took my beloved Arcee, my girl spatial , to my home.

I know it is not easy for you to be with me. You're not used to my race. You lost your partner. I know it will not be easy, but give me a chance and heal your heart \spark.

Let's live together many joys.

Please Arcee, let me sorrow and start a new life. Please. "

Your so super sonic  
wanna feel your powers,  
stun me with your lasers  
your kiss is cosmic,  
every move is magic

Your from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love,  
and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be a victim,  
ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien,  
your touch are foreign  
it's supernatural,  
extraterrestrial

"Our life has changed in the last year. We live joys, sorrows, sufferings and learnings. Almost lost a friend, gain new friends, humans and autobots, which is the name of your faction.  
I almost lost you to the enemy. You treat me like a partner and still is jealous of me. Already for months, I consider you, my girl.  
Thank you, I got to meet another planet. It was not in the best of times, but worth it.  
It all worked. All same.  
With each passing day more and more in love. I do not want this love to end. I just want to be infected with more and more affection."

There is this transcendental,  
on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you I'll risk it all  
all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love,  
and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be a victim,  
ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien,  
your touch are foreign  
it's supernatural,  
extraterrestrial

"Stay me , Arcee . Forever . I love you , babe . You are the only girl that i see .  
Now and forever . Baby girl of space , don't leave me . I , i, i love you !"

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien,  
your touch are foreign  
it's supernatural,  
extraterrestrial

Authoress ' note : My favorite couple in Transformers Prime. Very cute! Arcee x Jack forever !


End file.
